Jamal Elliot
Jamal "Jay" Elliot, also known as Ghostface, is the secondary antagonist of the third season of the Scream TV series. Jay is a gangster and serial killer who wants to make Marcus Elliot suffer for leaving Deion Elliot to die and stealing his identity. Jay is the half-brother of Marcus Elliot and Deion Elliot, and Beth's former partner. He is portrayed by American rapper Tyga. While in disguise, he is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Biography To Be Expanded... Character's evolution "Endgame" (2015) Marcus asks: "Why not just expose me, then, huh? Or better yet, just kill me straight up.", Jay responds: "Killing is quick. You took everything from me. And I wanted to take everything from you. Only thing is I didn't know how until the right opportunity came along." Marcus asks: "What opportunity?", Jay responds: "I'll get to that. But let's start with Tommy Jenkins." FLASHBACK: Tommy Jenkins opens the doors of his car and quickly gets in. He notices Ghostface in car's mirror and turns, yet Ghostface quickly stabs him with buck knife in neck and puts a plastic bag over his head, drowning him in his own blood as Tommy struggles for his life, pushing car's klaxon. Ghostface removes his mask, revealing Jay Elliott. Jay reveals to Marcus "Taking a man's life is a hell of a thing. I had to prove that I can go through with it. But once I passed that test, it wasn't nearly as hard to keep going. FLASHBACK: Jay Elliott pulls Ghostface mask over his head. He stabs Avery Collins. Jay reveals: "Your boy, Avery Collins, that was to show y'all I meant business." Ghostface/Jay grabs Avery and throws him off the balcony, impaling him on a wooden pole. He removes his mask again, revealing his face. Jay continues: "Hookman was payback." FLASHBACK Ghostface stabs Hook Man in stomach with a knife, before pulls off his mask revealing to Hook Man he is Jay Elliott. Jay says: "Your little shorty's dad? He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Personality Jamal's complicated life made him a tough and street smart man. His envy toward people who have better lives and frustration from the authorities led him to become a gangster, in contrast to his brother Marcus' choice to excel and going forward. His increasing bitterness, sadism and self-righteousness finally took the better of him after Marcus decided to take the mantle of their dead brother Deion. However, despite being vengeful and cruel, Jamal also had a caring side and sense of justice. Most of his victims were dangerous and destructive people. He even had a change of heart and decided to tell the cops about Beth. His death speech shows that, while he did wanted to ruin Marcus' life, part of him still loved his brother, and wished he could make things right. Relatives *Father: Earl Elliot *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) *Stepmother: Sherry Elliot *Brother: Deion Elliot (Maternal half; deceased) *Brother: Marcus Elliot (Maternal half) Confirmed Murders #Tommy "TJ" Jenkins (Stabbed in the neck and suffocated with a plastic bag) #Avery Collins (Thrown off ledge and impaled with a wooden pole) #Luther Thompson (Stabbed in the stomach and crushed to death with a car crusher) Presumed Murders #Latavious (Slashed his throat) Trivia *This TV version of Ghostface has the same costume and voice disguiser as the movie versions. **This TV version of Ghostface also has a personal vendetta with the main character, Marcus Elliot/Deion Elliot, and will terrorise his friends to make him suffer, just like how the movie versions of Ghostface terrorized the main character, Sidney Prescott, and her friends. **Like the movie, Jay had a partner in crime, Beth, to help with his murders or pin them on someone. *It was believed that Jay was the main antagonist of the third season of Scream, but Beth turned out to be the true main antagonist, due to convincing Jay to embrace his inner demons and to get revenge on Marcus/Deion. *Jamal is the second African-American killer in the franchise, predated by Luther Thompson. *Jamal is the third killer in the franchise who successfully killed another killer (predated by Jill Roberts and the Third Killer, and followed by his accomplice Beth, who later killed him). *He is the only killer who successfully revealed his accomplice's identity to another character. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Posthumous Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Spy Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Mutilators Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Alter-Ego Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Related to Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Vigilante Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence